


A party, two pining idiots, and a meddling Slytherin

by Andithiel



Series: Drarry discord drabble challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Meddling Pansy, Pining oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: When neither of the pining idiots can make the first move Pansy isforcedto take matters into her own hands





	A party, two pining idiots, and a meddling Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord's December Drabble Challenge. The prompt was 'What’s one more' and the word count 235.
> 
> Thank you so much to [matsinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko/pseuds/matsinko) for the look over and for cheering me on.  
> All remaining mistakes are mine.

“Draco, darling!” 

Draco barely heard Pansy through the Floo as he was running around in his kitchen preparing for tonight’s soaré.

“I’m ever so sorry, I know this is last minute, but do you think there’s room for one more tonight? I ran into an old acquaintance and when I told him about your party he—”

Pansy’s voice was drowned out as Draco opened the oven and steam billowed out.

“Yes yes, fine Pansy, bring him over,” Draco said impatiently, flinching as he grazed his thumb against the hot metal. “What’s one more?” he added, shaking his hand to cool it.

“Sweetie, why you insist on doing these things without a house-elf is beyond me.”

“Yes, well, _you_ could help me.”

“Oh, I could, but I have to prepare for tonight! See you, love!”

 

* * *

 

“I will _kill_ you,” Draco snarled through clenched teeth.

“Of course, darling,” Pansy said, cupping his cheek with her hand. “But perhaps you could try talking to the man you’ve pining over for months before that?”

Draco glanced over to where Harry was standing, awkwardly holding a plate of hors d'oeuvre, looking like a lost puppy.

“Sources tell me he’s into you as well,” she whispered.

“What sources?”

“Him. Now go,” she said, giving him a light shove.

Draco swallowed, picked up a champagne flute and stalked over to Harry, hoping it wasn’t only his imagination that Harry’s eyes lit up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
